


Sugary Love

by Vamirio



Category: Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cereal, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamirio/pseuds/Vamirio
Summary: It's a Tony the Tiger x Reader fic my friend made me write. It's just a chill, calming fic set in a world where some animals are anthropomorphized.
Relationships: Tony the Tiger/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sugary Love

“That didn’t go well. Who knew that a species with no special qualities could be so fork-tongued?”

Tony collapses face-first onto the couch, the frame creaking under the massive tiger’s weight. He groans and flips onto his back, kicking his feet up on the armrest and resting his paws behind his neck. He flashes you a grin.

“You did great out there, sugar. I could’ve sworn I saw a rhino’s tenacity in your shouts!”

You blush. Tony compliments you often, but each word of praise never fails to make your heart race.

“It wasn’t much. I just saw that old lady screaming at that poor guy and gave her a piece of my mind,” you say. “Besides, it only goes to show how much left we have to do to change people’s minds.”

You think back to the incident that Tony’s talking about. It was just an hour prior, on the way back home. You had just finished a day’s work as a photojournalist, trying to get a perfect shot of the local high school for an article. When the day was up, you left the office and went to go pick up Tony from his job as a PR spokesman for a small but popular cereal company. Seeing how tired he was from the day, you decided that a visit to the park was in order. It was partway through the lakeside path when you heard the local peace being disrupted.

An older lady was shouting at a local park worker for something that was very clearly an accident. The worker was a bunny anthro, something that wouldn't have mattered at all had the old lady not brought his species into the argument.

“You sub-humans are all the same, unable to do even the most basic things right!”

Tony, sensing your immediate anger, held you back. Unfortunately for him, you jabbed him in the side and broke free. Stepping towards the woman, you passionately broke into the defense of anthro rights. Eventually, the older woman simply left.

Tony laughs. “You know, this is why I love you. You’re so humble.”

Blood rushes to your face again as you bury yourself in his furry chest. You can feel his powerful tiger heart pumping as he breathes in and out. He sighs.

“What’re we going to do, sugar? It’s not going well.”

You look up at him quizzically. Sensing your confusion, he continues.

“My supervisor wasn’t too happy with me today. Said the new slogan I proposed wouldn’t go over well. ‘It’s Grrrr-reat!’ apparently doesn’t have that kind of kick they’re looking for. I said that since I’m a tiger, the pun would be enough, but apparently not.”

You pull away from him and sit down on an old chair. “It’s alright,” you say. “You’ve always had the best intuition when it comes to these things.”

“But what if I’ve just been lucky? I mean, I haven’t been moving up for ages. All I had was a minor breakout five years ago, and nothing since. My manager says that soon, the company will go in the red. They might even have to let me go!” He locks eyes with you. You can see some tears developing beneath his brown irises.

“What would we do if I lost my job? All our dreams and ambitions, everything out the window. Marriage isn’t even a question anymore, not after the Interspecies Act two months ago. What would  _ we  _ be?”

“I don’t know,” you say. “But we can’t get depressed. We’ve been fighting for so long. You, with your prominent position, and me, with my photos. We’ve done so much together.” You gesture around the apartment. His eyes follow your movement.

It’s a small affair, not more than a bedroom, lounge, and bathroom. The kitchen is a small alcove off the side of the lounge, and only contains a stove, small fridge, sink, and oven. Laundry hangs on a line outside the window. The furniture is dated, having seen plenty of better days. 

However, what you’re truly emphasizing are the countless photos tacked onto every space available on the walls. Some are of Tony, some of you, some of you both. Trips to the beach, museums, protests and marches. One thing remains constant, however. Within each and every shot is undeniable happiness and enjoyment of life. Even the sad memories are within a larger context of joy.

You take a particularly worn picture off the refrigerator. In it, Tony’s face is twisted in an expression of true horror, while your past self is doubled over laughing. The source of his horror is documented clearly in the center: a spider dangling from a web.

“Remember this one that Alisha took?” You hand it to him, taking care not to scuff the image.

He laughs. “How could I forget? It’s how we first met. The company wanted the press at its picnic for some ungodly reason. It was going great until Eric decided to pull this prank on me.”

You replace the photo and take another off the wall. A little bit of paint comes off when you pull the tack out.

“And this one, where we visited my family and my dad wouldn’t stop sneezing?” You punch him playfully on the arm.

He shrugs. “Not my fault you didn’t know he was allergic to cats.”

You both walk around the apartment, reminiscing about past memories. Eventually, you end up in the bedroom. Tony pushes you onto the bed and then flops down beside you. You both lie on your back, looking at the ceiling.

“Haaaagh. That was fun. It’s good to look back sometimes and see how far we’ve come,” Tony says.

“Yeah.” You turn your head to look at him. He’s still looking at the ceiling, at a distant memory from the past. His eyes sparkle with the light of happiness. You feel your heart flutter.

“Hey, Tony. No more saying you’re a failure from now on, okay?”

“But-“

“Especially at such a key point in your career. This is your chance! Stick with the slogan.” You elbow him in the side. “I’m sure it’ll go grrrrr-reat!”

He groans. “I’m really looking forward to the grrrrr-reat puns i’ll be hearing in the office now.”

You laugh. He smiles, then begins laughing too, until the both of you are holding your stomachs in laughter.

“Haa… Ha. I love you, sugar.”

“I love you too, Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @Vamirio4
> 
> I take comms.


End file.
